


stranger

by jongshyuns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anorexia, Drabble, Eating Disorder, M/M, jinki is very blunt, jonghyun needs love, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: “do you ever eat?”





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy at the  
> end sorry

 

“do you ever eat?”

jonghyun whipped around at the voice, clutching his black coffee like his life depended on it. a (presumably) older man leaned against one of the cafe’s chairs, one hand on the back and a half-eaten pastry in the other, his gaze fixed on jonghyun’s skinny frame.

his white t-shirt hung loosely off a skeletal frame, exposing protruding collarbones and skinny arms that end in long, boney hands. jonghyun shook his legs nervously as he hurried to pull the collar of his shirt up, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“of course,” he lied, a slight tremble in his voice betraying his facade, only praying the other didn’t catch it, “that’s not something you just go and ask people,”

jonghyun felt a weird mixture of pride and accomplishment and guilt rush through his body all at once, as the other man just raised an eyebrow with disbelief evident across his face.

“dude, no offense, but you look like you haven’t eaten in months,” he didn’t seem to care if he offended jonghyun as he tossed the half-eaten pastry at them, shoving his hands in his pockets before he continued with, “eat that, i’m not really hungry anyways,”

almost spilling his coffee in his scramble to catch the pastry, the corner of jonghyun’s lips turned downwards in a frown, his gaze flicking upwards, “i don’t want it,” he looked at it in his hands, examining it. it was about half of a lemon cake of some sorts, the white frosting at the top sticky to the touch and crumbs falling onto his pants.

the older male didn’t waste a second before replying back with “i didn’t ask if you did, i was telling you,” and without missing a beat sat on the seat across from jonghyun, resting his chin on his palm, “and i won’t leave until you do,”

and with that jonghyun was cornered with either two options; eat the pastry and deal with the immense guilt and self hatred that would rack his mind afterwards, or be rude by simply getting up and throwing it in the garbage and leaving the coffee shop.

but jonghyun wasn’t a rude person, and no matter how much he didn’t  _ want _ to put the disgusting, artificial lemon cake in his mouth and down into his stomach, he was going to. he started off hesitantly, breaking off a small piece of the corner and putting it on his tongue, turning it around in his mouth a little to taste it. 

jonghyun would be lying if he said he almost didn’t regret eating the rest.

almost.


End file.
